


Sowa, eliksiry i inne dziwactwa

by Filigranka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Drabble, Ficlet Collection, Fikaton 2020 Mirriel, Gen, Melancholy, melancholia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Nie mam kramiku na Harry'ego Pottera, a czasem coś z Mirriel jednak skapnie. To fiat kramik.
Relationships: Nicolas Flamel/Perenelle Flamel (Harry Potter)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Sowa, eliksiry i inne dziwactwa

**Już się zmierzcha**

— Już zupełnie nie pamiętam, jak to było być młodym — westchnął Nicolas Flamel. — Żadnych skrzypiących stawów, niestrawności, za to tyle sił! Zupełnie nie pamiętam, jakie to uczucie. A nawet gdybym pamiętał, to świat się tak bardzo zmienił… Tyle rzeczy wyginęło, tyle nowych powstało, tyle rzeczy można załatwić za pomocą zaklęć, nie ręcznie… Nie umiałbym sobie wyobrazić, jak to jest dzisiaj dorastać.  
Perenella ostrożnie dolała Eliksiru Nieśmiertelności do wina. Ostatnia dawka, która im została, musiała być podzielona wyjątkowo starannie, żeby żadne z nich przypadkiem nie przeżyło drugiego.  
— Cóż — odpowiedziała wreszcie — niedługo sobie przypomnimy, prawda? Życie się przecież nie kończy, życie się przemienia.


End file.
